


Aye Aye, Captain Kirkland [England/Arthur Kirkland]

by Zuliet



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-05
Updated: 2015-03-05
Packaged: 2018-03-16 11:41:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3486983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zuliet/pseuds/Zuliet





	Aye Aye, Captain Kirkland [England/Arthur Kirkland]

"Omigod - Arthur!" you squealed, giggling in delight. "I remember this phase!" Your grin widened as you pulled out England's old, dirty pirate hat and plopped it on your head. Draping his jacket over your shoulders, you smiled into the nearby mirror and shut one eye.

"What in – [Country Name], take that off right now!" snapped Arthur, turning to see you prancing around in his old pirate garb.

"Never, ye land lubber!" you sang, and moved as Arthur tried to grab the jacket. Giggling, you ran from him.

"Come on, you don't know what kind of diseases that has! You could get lice - or scurvy!"

"You don’t get scurvy from a coat, darling!" you teased, running through the Victorian house. "Besides it brings back memories!"

"Yes! Most of which I'd like to forget!" stated Arthur, you turned around, facing Arthur and running backwards.

"Oh, but Artie, we met when you wore this!

'Ha! A lady running a country?! Ladies aren’t fit to run countries! They just make 'em weak!'  
'Oh, and just who the bloody hell are you?! Traipsing around yer flashy outfit!'  
'The name's Kirkland! You wench! Arthur Kirkland, and ye do best to remember that! Lest I cut out yer tongue! A lady ain't fit to run a country! So I'm taking ye over!'  
'Over mah dead body!'  
'That can be arranged.'  
And then you and I did it in the cabin of your ship," you stated matter-of-factly, a smirk creeping over your features. Arthur's cheeks were pink now, and his eyes danced over your body. You had done the same thing back then; took his jacket and hat and danced naked around the captain's cabin for him. He proceeded to tell you that, even though you looked sexy in his clothes, you had too much on and you two did it all again. Then you and he lay in his hammock bed covered over with the jacket, his hat sexily angled on his head, completely content with the world; your fingers tracing his torso, while one of his arms wrapped around you, pulling you to his chest, and the other hand took to wandering and drawing circles on various parts of your body. You and he smirked at each other and seemed to drown in each other’s eyes, from then on you and Kirkland never left each other's side.

You turned, laughing at the UK's flustered face, and ran facing forwards. You took a left and headed up stairs, leading him towards the shared bedroom. You glanced over your shoulder, he was still there. This seemed familiar, too. Being chased by villagers and you and Artie running from them; one always checking on the other. Or, when you and Artie first hung up the pirate hats and settled down into this house centuries ago. He would play smug and chase you about, trying to seduce you. More often than not he got away with it, mostly because you let him. However, as the centuries went he got soft, until he was the Brit you loved today.

"Where the bloody hell are you going woman?" growled Arthur as you burst into the bedroom. You slid behind the door, slamming it shut as Arthur entered. Quickly, you shoved Arthur against the door and clicked the lock. He stared at you with an odd look. "Wh-What are you doing, [Name]?" You smirked,

"I miss you being rough with me, Artie. I miss you acting like a sexy pirate."

"I wasn't sexy as a pirate!" Arthur insisted, his voice cracking some. "I'm much better now! I shower regularly, I'm not a criminal and I'm much more of a gentleman than I was!" You pressed your bosom to his chest, looking up into his red face.

"Come now, Captain Kirkland," you teased, "This isn't like you. I fell in love with a gruff, tough terror. The confidence and power you held made you sexy and deadly. I liked that; I liked the danger, I liked you being demanding. You wanted sex with me, you had sex with me. No foreplay, no 'I'm not in the mood', it wasn't hard to seduce me. Not that I don't love you as you are now, but sometimes I miss the old days. When you demanded things of me, and you didn't ask. You hesitated if I was lucky. But if you were horny, we did it. If you wanted to kiss me, you came up, smacked one on me and walked away. If you wanted to see me strip, I'd strip. If you wanted me to get you something to eat or drink, there was no 'please'. It was 'bring now, or I'll beat the living fuck out of you'. If you called me or asked me to do something, there was no ‘in a minute.’ What happened to that? It turned me on you know." You sighed and backed away, pursing your lips and playing with your fingers. Your cheeks turned pink as you looked away from Arthur, and rushed: "but I know you're not like that anymore, and I shouldn’t be asking you to do that because I know you hate how you were as a pirate. But sometimes, you know, it'd be nice if you'd pull some of the old tricks that got me into bed when we first met." Arthur stared at your form, you missed that huh? He smirked, a mysterious look coming over his face.

"You like me when I'm rough, huh?" he demanded in his pirate voice, then grabbed you and pushed you against the door. You stared up at him, startled. "Then I guess I'll have to show you that I still have my touch. And this is my hat, you little wench." You smirked, as he snatched the hat off your head and placed it on his own. Arthur grinned, then roughly kissed you, his fingers squeezing your arms. You moaned some, kissing back forcefully. In one swift movement he scooped you up, wrapping your legs around his hips, and moved to the bed. "Ye'll do yer sexy little dance in mah clothes after this, got it?" You smirked into the kiss,

"Aye aye, Captain Kirkland," you muttered against his lips.

 

~


End file.
